herofandomcom-20200223-history
Princess Sakura
'Princess Sakura '''is the main female protagonist of the manga/anime series ''Tsubasa: Reservoir Chronicle. She is the princess of the Kingdom of Clow and the lifelong best friend of the archaeologist Syaoran. After her memories are scattered across dimensions in the form of feathers, Syaoran is forced to seek out the help of Yuuko Ichihara, the Dimensional Witch in order to save her life. She is an alternate reality version of Sakura Kinomoto, the main protagonist of Cardcaptor Sakura. She is voiced by Yui Makino in the Japanese version of the anime and Monica Rial in the English version. Appearance Her facial features consist of big snake-green eyes and strawberry blonde hair that hang down to her shoulders; it also rather seems unkempt and stroked; all of these give contrast to her pinkish-tanned skin complexion. Sakura is slim-built and averagely has a normal build for someone of her own age. Personality As a child, Sakura's personality was almost identical to that of her Cardcaptor self- very kind, friendly, cheerful and optimistic. She instantly got along really well with Syaoran and helped him through the hard times he was having after the death of his family, as well as giving him the nickname 'Show'. This did not change even as she got older. She also disliked Syaoran calling her 'Your Highness' and frequently insisted that he just called her 'Sakura'. Even after losing her memory, Sakura remains largely the same, if notably more reserved and quiet. Even when she was just a shell without any recollection of who she was, merely meeting her was enough to make a gang leader give up his violent ways and hand over his territory to the opposing side. Fai describes this as this kindness as her 'essence'. It has been noted many times (particularly by Syaoran) that "her smile is warm and I could be happy forever about it."; ever since the princess was at a young age everyone told her to smile with a smile that "is a rival to the sun". As she grows up, Sakura carries this on. She is a person with a bright and sunny character; always upbeat, but at times she can be clumsy and perhaps a bit of paranoia gets in her way when emotions get the best of her. While Sakura is usually very cheerful and optimistic, when the situation overwhelms her she has a tendency to be melancholic and to suddenly turn sober. All throughout the course of the story, Sakura shows a great deal of concern and strong attachment to her companions, particularly to Syaoran. This shows just how caring and friendly she is, as she does everything in her capabilities to ensure their safety; but when she realizes that she is incapable of it, her bonds are replaced by her anxiousness. Gallery Syaoran and Sakura.jpg Syaoran, Sakura and Tomoyo.jpg Category:Anime Heroes Category:Manga Heroes Category:Princesses Category:Damsel in distress Category:Amazons Category:Amnesiac Heroes Category:Pure of heart Category:Optimists Category:The Messiah Category:Determinators Category:Spoiled Sweet Category:Dimension Travelers Category:In love heroes Category:Tragic Heroes Category:Pawn of the Villain Category:Scapegoat Category:Childhood friends Category:Alternate Reality Heroes